


apple of one's eye

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 三八妇女节的活动文。其实我不确定这到底算不算真性转，基友说可以算，就请当作蹭一个标签，也是给完全接受不了的朋友做个预警
Relationships: Rebecca Crane/Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles/Lucy Stillman, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	apple of one's eye

**Author's Note:**

> 三八妇女节的活动文。其实我不确定这到底算不算真性转，基友说可以算，就请当作蹭一个标签，也是给完全接受不了的朋友做个预警

戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯保持脱了一半背心的姿势呆立在安全屋的卧室里足足有五分钟了。他低头在衣服缝隙里端详一阵子，用力挤了挤眉毛，像是要用皱眉夹死该死的幻觉，摇晃了一会脑袋，闭上眼睛，再抬头看天花板上的电灯泡。可惜，无论是电灯泡还是背心还是光腿上的腿毛，都无法给他答案。

他没胆子伸手摸裤裆，取而代之是原地跳跃了几下，试图弄清楚下半身的真实状况。

“戴斯蒙德？你在干什么？能不能别跳了。”

床上另外一团还未展开被窝团子里传出了肖恩·黑斯廷斯的抱怨。从美国刺客的位置扭头望过去，只能看见一条胳膊像蜗牛的触角一样探出来，摸着手机点亮又放下。

“才七点三十八。我凌晨三点半才睡下，如果你要做伸展运动出去客厅里做，可以吗？”

那也要我能走得出去啊啊啊！刺客内心咆哮着，一时拿不定主意要不要把变故告诉同伴。世间有句话是这么说的，凡事都有偶然的凑巧，结果却又如宿命的必然，用在此时此刻太正确不过——房门被急速地敲响，同时伴随着瑞贝卡不耐烦地声音：“嘿，比尔打电话通知我们八点必须出发，否则去火车站的路会堵得一塌糊涂。你们俩起来了吗？露西已经下楼去开车了，如果你们不希望我破门而入，你们有五分钟的时间洗漱，十分钟的时间收拾行李。”

“好吧好吧，我们已经起来了！”

英国黑客弹跳式地从床上蹦起来的同时，美国刺客条件反射地立刻把背心拉到肚脐眼下，他几乎用了生平最快的速度找到裤子套上，然后听到了背后的英国人罕见地用伦敦腔骂了句粗话。

“呃，戴斯蒙德，我记得瑞贝卡是不是说过，太晚睡会导致人浮肿？”

还没找到外套遮住自己的刺客心烦意乱，没功夫搭理同伴，胡乱地回答了几句他自己都不清楚意思的话。

“看起来像是真的。嘿，戴斯蒙德？我可能需要你来帮忙看看怎么回事。”

随便抓了件衣服抱住在前胸的美国人不得不硬着头皮转身，下一秒他手里的衣服掉到了光脚背上。

肖恩·黑斯廷斯脱了一半的汗衫挂在手臂上，另外一只手正在自己富有弹性、形状美好的胸口戳戳。

“我觉得我的胸好像肿了？”

瑞贝卡把耳机摘下来，用分析情报时一贯冷静客观的语调说道。

“听着，不会有人会因为熬夜喝水太多而只肿在胸上，如果有，也应该被称为局部循环失调。”

英国人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，顺手就在戴斯蒙德的胸上揉了几下，“很柔软，弹性不差，的确不像是病变。”

“喂！”刺客提出抗议，“早上我已经自己摸过五分钟了，不需要你再动手诊断。”

“我只是摸着良心在发表意见。”

“你的良心长在我的身上吗？”

本着来而不往非礼也的原则，戴斯蒙德也把手伸向肖恩的前胸，“哦，你是偷偷半夜三更给自己注射了硅胶吗？为什么你的胸会比我的大？不符合科学，我明明比你锻炼得更多，全身肌肉更结实。”

“你羡慕？”

“是嫉妒，谢谢。”

女程序员手腕上的电子表发出蜂鸣，她撇了一眼表盘上的数字，正色道：“别闹了，给我听着，你们只是长出了胸部，没有了小兄弟，但是我们依然要按时出发。露西马上就会上来，我们得把安全屋彻底搬空，什么都不能留给圣殿骑士。”

两人立刻停下了打闹的行为。戴斯蒙德的表情变回了谨慎的刺客的样子，他点点头，“你是对的，任务第一。喂，肖恩！”他们交换了下默契的眼神，“分头行动吧，我们还剩下……”

英国黑客已经走向自己的工作台开始动手，“还有十分钟，对于训练有素的我们来说足够了。”

瑞贝卡露出了不易察觉的微笑。她忽然想起什么，拉开挂着铭牌的行李包里翻找了起来。

“我记得我还有两件没拆封过的运动背心，可以给你们……”

“我终于把车挪出来了，现在就停在地下车场电梯口。”

戴斯蒙德应了声“好的，我先搬运一轮，你们继续”，推着装着阿尼姆斯的金属箱子就往外走，金发的女刺客也拎起两只大包跟了上去。

电梯间里两人一时间无话。不过露西·斯蒂尔曼敏锐地察觉今天清晨的气氛有些微妙，不是那种疑神疑鬼的微妙，而是散发着像刚烤出的可丽饼那种甜甜的气味，可是很明显他们谁也没有吃早饭，哪怕一片烤面包片也没有。于是抵达地下一层开始装车的时候，好奇心驱使她隔着箱子小心翼翼地问道：“嘿，有什么问题吗，戴斯蒙德？”

美国刺客用膝盖的上部牢牢地顶住笨重的阿尼姆斯——真希望下次肖恩和瑞贝卡能把它改进得更轻便些——手掌插到箱子下垫作缓冲，另外一只臂膀适时发力，箱子安全地被推进了车厢最里面。他轻松地拍了拍手，盯着自己深刻的掌纹看了很短的时间。

其实什么都没有改变，不是吗？

“没什么。”他耸了下肩膀，然后把T恤衫从扎着的裤带里拉起到了脖子下。

“就是早上起来之后，我跟肖恩好像变成了女孩子。”

坐在副驾驶位置上的戴斯蒙德一直保持着微微侧身的姿势，时而听着后排两名叽叽喳喳讨论个不停的黑客之间的技术性对话——不，实际上他一点也不想听，为什么世界上会有每一个单词都认识然而连起来完全听不懂的东西存在——更多的时候，他的目光落在金发女刺客的身上。

“什么？”在一个红绿灯前停下时，专注于开车的女刺客终于歪过脑袋，迎向了同伴。

“我……只是在想……”

美国人在脸颊上搓揉了两把，早上的意外骚动导致他根本没时间认真洗漱，脸上似乎有胡渣的触感和运动背心保护下的柔软胸部总让他有种在梦游的不真实感。

“我只是在想，为什么你和瑞贝卡能如此镇定？”

“放心吧，导航显示前面的路程没有拥堵，我们应该能挤出七八分钟的时间，不会误车。”

“不不，我的意思是，我和肖恩……这个……身体……”

“哦，那有什么关系呢？原来你们很介意变成女性？”

“我不是介意女性，只是一觉睡醒，好像人生变得特别戏剧化，变得不可思议。”

不知不觉地，后排的两人停止了讨论，安静地聆听前排同伴的剖白。

“我的意思是，我从未听说过有人遇到过这种情况，是不是应该应该惊慌失措才比较正常？为什么我们四个可以像往常一样聊天，开玩笑，匆匆忙忙赶往下一个任务地点，唯一担心的只是误车误机和红茶浸泡时间竟然超过了三分钟。”

“茶包超过三分钟就是邪教，绝不是英国人的做派！”肖恩以无比坚定的语气强势插入。

露西偏过一点视线，随时注意着人行道灯数字的变化，回答得轻描淡写，“有什么关系呢，你依然是戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯，斜后方的那个家伙依然是肖恩·黑斯廷斯，你们俩是这个团队不可或缺的宝贵力量，是我和瑞贝卡足以信赖的同伴和朋友。肖恩喜欢口头找你的茬，瑞贝卡热衷拿你做实验，我和你一起从圣殿骑士团的实验室里逃亡，跟你是男性还是女性一点关系也没有。我说，你们想想刺客组织最著名的那句话。”

“万般皆虚妄，诸事皆可行？”

“没错。”

松开刹车，商务车再一次奔跑了在城市之中。街道两侧的一扇扇装饰华丽的橱窗如同高速放映中的胶片，倒映出刺客们表面的模样，伪装的模样，凝视着深渊时真实的模样。

“你就是你自己而已。”

把脑袋卡在座椅头枕中间的肖恩再一次插科打诨，“戴斯蒙德，你要是闲得发慌胡思乱想，不如考虑下如果安检的时候被人问到怎么解释的问题。”

从鼻孔深处冷哼一声，美国刺客对后排竖起了中指，“我会告诉警察，那是我的胸肌，喜欢吗，有C罩杯。”

“少吹牛了，我亲手鉴定过，顶多B。”

听着两个人初中生水平的无聊吵嘴，瑞贝卡决定不如闭目养神听音乐，低声嘀咕了句“还不如计算下明天早上醒来我和露西会不会变成男孩子的可能性”。

翌日清晨七点三十八分。戴斯蒙德和肖恩再一次被砰砰地敲房门声吵醒。穿着裤衩和背心美国人揉着眼睛开了门，嘟囔着“今天没有转移任务吧”，而英国人更是抱着宜家的鲨鱼抱枕，恨不得把脑袋塞进鲨鱼嘴里图个清净。

出现在门外的露西和瑞贝卡不约而同地拉起了背心。

“嘿，早上好，今天我们变成了男孩子。”

END.


End file.
